


Drunk in Love

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Joel stumbles into your office late one night with a confession to make.





	

You weren’t usually in the office this late.

In fact, you usually weren’t in the office past seven o’clock. As a writer, you could do basically all of your work at home in the comfort of your own bed.

But here you were, sitting at your desk, typing furiously at your keyboard at eleven PM, sipping at strong coffee. It wasn’t your idea of a fun time, mostly because you were having a particularly stressful week with all of the pressure that came with working with Lindsay and Jordan for the season two of X-Ray & Vav. What you needed most was to be curling up in your bed with your laptop turned off and placed underneath your bed, a nice tea rather than the harsh coffee that was keeping you awake.

What you needed was apparently Joel stumbling into your office, stinking of whiskey, and clumsily laying himself down on the floor by your feet, belly down and face turned to the side to look up at you.

“Joel, are you crying right now?” You asked incredulously, your eyebrows furrowing. “And Jesus Christ, I thought you said you were going to stop getting drunk at the office when it was this late at night. Remember? You had to sleep on the couch because nobody was here to drive you home.”

“I trieeddddd,” Joel whined, sniffling a little bit. “I didn’t wanna get drunk, but I did anyway, and now no one’s here but you, and I’m really sad.”

You rolled your eyes good naturedly. For whatever reason, the only time Joel talked to you was when he was drunk, buzzed, or hungover and thanking you for taking care of him when he was drunk. You knew he talked about you because on the podcast one day he had mentioned you in passing and Burnie, Gus and Gavin had all told him to shut up. That had, of course, drawn attention to you from the fanbase, and now you had at least two thousand more followers on twitter than you did before.

Whatever. More people to look at pictures of your cat, you supposed.

Anyway, you figured that was why Joel wouldn’t really talk to you unless he was drunk. After all, it was a little embarrassing, the amount of times fans had said that they shipped you, the fanart, the fanfiction… Well, it was embarrassing to him. You weren’t so easily embarrassed, and you simply shrugged it off. The fans didn’t know you in real life, they didn’t know that Joel didn’t feel like that towards you.

They hit the nail right on the head when the deduced you liked him, however.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much.” You said, turning your attention to your computer so you could save your work and shut it all down. After all, somebody was going to have to drive him home. It seemed like you were the only candidate after he mentioned nobody else was around, but you didn’t mind. It was Joel, after all, and you’ve driven him home plenty of times before.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Joel had somehow managed to pick himself up off the floor and crawled awkwardly on to your lap, resting his head on your shoulder. “Cuddle me.” He demanded in a sad, mopey kind of way.

You chuckled to yourself and took your free hand away from your computer to gently pat at his back, praying he wouldn’t throw up on you. You couldn’t help but grin as you realized that as usual, he was going to ask you what he did when he was drunk the night before and you were going to have to tell him all about this. “You’re so drunk, you dope.”

“I know!” Joel wailed, throwing his arms around you and clinging on to you for dear life. You blinked in shock, but allowed him to do what he was doing. “I know, and I hate that I have to be drunk to talk to you. Like, right now, ‘m fuckin wasted, but I have all the courage in the world to tell you that I like you as more than my drunk babysitter.”

Your back straightened in your seat, at least as best as you could with a grown man putting his dead weight on you. “You do?”

Joel nodded, still hiding in the crevice between your neck and shoulder. “I like you, like, thiiiissssss much.”

You think he’s going to open his arms wide to show you just how much, but instead, he squeezes your waist tightly.

“I think I’ll wait until you sober up so we can talk about this when you have a clear head, but for the record, I like you a lot to.” You say slowly, and press a kiss to the top of his head.

Joel whipped his head up and beamed widely. “Yaay!” He drunkenly cheered. “Okay, yeah, good. Let’s talk when everything stops being fuzzy. Can I go home now?”

You simply giggle and nod, pushing Joel off of your lap and grabbing your purse and keys. You knew most people would doubt the sincerity behind a drunken confession, but somehow, with Joel, you just knew he was being serious. He liked you, and you liked him. It was that simple.

“Come on, drunky. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
